


【鉴情师】 22

by LIanW



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIanW/pseuds/LIanW
Kudos: 6





	【鉴情师】 22

·假戏真做 ooc  
·总裁赫x鉴情师海  
·伪包养

▹第二十二章

三人坐在台下，听完了主办公司老总的发言，无非就是公司如何起家，自己多么不容易之类的话，听的李东海昏昏欲睡，小脑袋坠的跟小鸡啄米似的。

李赫宰无奈的把人脑袋放到自己肩上，想让他眯一会儿。谁知道李东海一挨上李赫宰的肩还真的睡过去了，一觉睡到酒会后半程。直到座席的人三三两两走的差不多了，李东海才幽幽转醒。

“睡醒了？”李赫宰好笑的看着他。

李东海还有些懵，四下看看才反应过来自己还在参加酒会，脸登时就红了。自己怎么就睡着了。

“饿不饿，要吃东西吗？”李赫宰拉住他的手，放在自己腿上轻轻摩挲，“过会儿应该是跳舞，你不想跳的话可以去长桌那里吃点小东西。有蛋糕饮料，很多小甜点。”

李东海脑子还有些混沌，呆呆的点点头，问李赫宰：“洗手间在哪儿啊，我想去洗个脸。”

李赫宰伸手指了个方向：“那里，左边就是。”

李东海转头看了一眼：“那我去洗个脸。”

“好，我就在这儿等你。”

“嗯。”

李赫宰看着李东海的背影消失在转弯处，转过头专心的玩起了手机。

李东海看着指示牌找到了厕所，但门口站着两个黑衣人，戴着墨镜，看着唬人的很。李东海愣了一下，试探性的又向前走了走，发现并没有人阻拦他，他也就走进去了。

只是心里还在想着，这酒店未免太过贴心，还怕人在厕所出事吗？厕所都要站两个保镖。

李东海扭开男厕的大门，走进去后顺手关上了门，走到洗手池前打开了水龙头。

“嗯....”

什么声音？李东海吓得回头看去，可是什么都没有。

可能是听错了吧，李东海想。

“啊.....哈......”

这下李东海是真听清楚了.....虽然他还没吃过猪肉，但总见过猪跑，尴尬的站在原地，小心翼翼的关上了水龙头。这下哪儿还要洗脸啊，人都吓清醒了。

李东海悄悄的后退，想安静离开。却没注意自己身后突然多了个人，直接撞到了人身上。

“对...对不....”李东海转身想道歉，却看到了那张令自己反胃的脸。

“哟，李赫宰家的小猫咪？居然主动投怀送抱啊，李赫宰满足不了你了？”他步步紧逼，来不及后退的李东海被一把搂住。

李东海推着他的身子，努力的远离他。好在李东海平时会健身，力气不算太小：“撞到您是我对不起，但您放尊重一些，我可不是投怀送抱。潘总如果您真有需求，外头大把小鲜肉小花旦，不必找上我，到时候万一李总生气了，您也难办吧。”

可他却无所谓的笑了出来：“你以为我怕他？你知道我为什么敢这么做吗？我身后有林董呢，我会怕区区一个李赫宰？”

老男人俯下身，在李东海肩窝处嗅了嗅，表情变得更加猥琐：“真香，李赫宰把你养的不错，比我第一次见你的时候，更加诱人了。瞧瞧这漂亮的眼睛，不知道被我操哭了会不会更好看。”

油腻的手在李东海脸上抚摸着，李东海空出一只手想扒下来，却又被人反握了住。

一步步的被逼到墙边，李东海退无可退，刚想抬脚踹人，老男人的膝盖直接顶到了他两腿之间。

“啊....潘总....”

是隔间里传来的声音。

老男人得意的向身后发出声音的隔间看了眼，又回头看着李东海：“乖乖像他一样，我保证你爽，小猫咪。”

“呸！”李东海一口唾沫吐在他满脸横肉的脸上。

老男人也不恼，抬起胳膊擦了擦：“够野的，果然李赫宰的东西，都是好货。”说罢又凑到李东海耳边，下流淫秽的话语灌进李东海的耳里：“宝贝儿的口水，都香的很，待会儿我可要好好品尝一下。”

李东海又气又急，眼眶一下就红了。妈的，李赫宰什么时候能发现自己走丢了。

老男人解下自己的领带，慢悠悠的绑着自己和李东海抓住的那两只手，打了个死结。

“我带你看看，人间尤物。虽然比起你，可能差的多。”李东海依旧瞪着他，这个老头简直就是个变态。

“诶，别这么看我。李赫宰也救不了你的，我劝你乖乖听话，我还能对你好点。外面站着的，可都是我的人，我相信你进来的时候，肯定看到了吧。”说着，他拽着李东海站到了一间隔间前，一脚踹开了门。

一个男生，正坐在马桶上。看着也才20多岁，衣衫不整，裤子被扔在了一边，双腿大开，露出身后正一张一合的菊穴。小穴不停的向外流着白色淫液，一颗紫色的跳蛋隐隐约约的还能被看到。男孩的肌肤透着红色，整个人被情欲包裹着，性器高高的竖着，被人恶意的打着蝴蝶结。

他抬眼看着门口站着的两个人，丝毫不觉得羞耻，手抚上自己胸前的红豆，诱惑着面前的老男人，声音也变得娇滴滴的：“潘总....我不行了.....求求您....干我.....啊....那个....嗯....震动慢一点....”

老男人不为所动，看着身旁陷入震惊的李东海，空着的一只手隔着布料摸上他的腰。

“怎么样，我想你会比他更美的。三个人，会很爽吧？你说呢？”

李东海抓过他的胳膊，反手一拧：“滚开，变态。”

“哟，挺烈啊。”老男人朝厕所内的人扬了扬头，“阿杰，把他搞定，我立马就满足你。”

小男生努力站了起来，摸了把潘总的裤裆：“这可是您说的。”

小男生虽然身下被跳蛋折磨，但力气却大得很，甚至比李东海还大，一下就让李东海松开了潘总的胳膊。

双拳难敌四手，更何况李东海另一只手被老男人绑住了。没过多久就被压在冰凉的地上。

另一头，李赫宰等了半天也不见人回来，担心他出事，毕竟今晚鱼龙混杂，什么人都有。他有些后悔刚才没陪着他去。

正好金希澈走了回来：“怎么就你一个？你家那大宝贝呢？”

李赫宰皱着眉，抬腿往厕所走去：“不知道，我去看看，怕出事了。”

转过拐角看到门口的两个黑衣人时，李赫宰心中就有了不好的预感。

“对不起，李总金总，我们老板不让任何人进去。”

果不其然，被拦下了。

“你们老板是谁？”金希澈问。

两个黑衣人互相看了看，只是问老板身份应该不是什么机密，便开口说：“是东方国际的潘总。”

李赫宰的怒火瞬间就烧了起来：“不让进吗？”

“是。”

“呵，我去你妈的不让进！”李赫宰趁人不备一脚踹上对面人的肚子，直接把人踹翻在地。另一个黑衣人见李赫宰突然动手，便不再客气，想扑上前控制住李赫宰。却忽略了身旁的金希澈。

金希澈腿一伸就把这个傻大个绊倒在地，李赫宰还是不解气，又往人身上补了一脚，这才着急的往男厕走去。金希澈跟在身后，吊儿郎当的吹了声口哨，解下领带，照着两人的脖子就是一顿绑。拍了拍手上不存在的灰，大跨步的跟着李赫宰走了进去。

李赫宰进去时看的就是一副淫秽至极的场面：李东海坐在洗手台上，双手被绑在背后，嘴里塞着满满的餐巾纸，衣领都被人扯开了一半，胸前的两粒若隐若现，眼泪流个不停的看着面前的两个男人做爱。身下的小男生咿咿呀呀的叫个不停，身上的老头裸露着身子，吃着碗里的看着锅里的。直到李赫宰进来时依然在大开大合的操弄着身下的小男生。

“妈的....”李赫宰气的血直冲脑门，照着面前纠缠的两个人就是狠狠的一脚，两个人还没反应过来就倒在了地上。“啵”的一声，东西滑了出来。

金希澈走进正巧看到，颇为嫌弃的看了看地上的二人。

李赫宰不再理会地上的两个渣滓，连忙脱下自己的外套包住李东海，解开被绑住的手，把人嘴里的餐巾纸挖出来，清理干净。

李东海嘴巴被解放的一瞬间就嚎啕大哭起来，抱住面前的李赫宰哭的伤心。李赫宰心疼的抱住他，感觉到怀里的人连身子都在颤抖，一边道歉一边安慰。

金希澈对小情侣早就免疫了，掏出手机乐呵呵的对着地上的两个人全方位无死角的拍了高清大图。又在厕所里四处看了看，似乎没有什么可以用到的东西。啊对了，门口不就有嘛。

于是金希澈将门口的两个大汉拖了进来，四个人围成一个圈坐着，不听话的直接被金希澈一个手刀劈晕。直到四个人的手被捆在了一起，前后左右的围成圈坐着，其中两个还衣不蔽体，看着让人浮想联翩。

李赫宰双手托着李东海，把他抱了起来，心疼的亲了亲他的眉心。

“赫宰....嗝....回家.....想回家.....”李东海打着哭嗝说。

“好，我们回家。乖乖，不哭了，我在了。”

李东海搂紧李赫宰的脖子，闭着眼一言不发。

李赫宰抱着人想离开，回头又看了看地上被金希澈劈晕的老头，不解气的朝着他软掉的老二就是一脚。

“啧啧啧，别给人踩废了。”金希澈在旁边说道。

李赫宰头也不回的抱着身上的人离开了这个是非之地。

李赫宰抱着李东海绕过人群，偷偷的到了地下车库，让司机送回家。自己在后座依旧安慰着怀里受惊的人。

金希澈并没有走，大摇大摆的走到宴会大厅，装作惊讶的样子跟身边认识的人说：“天哪，去看看男厕，潘总被人绑起来了。”

这下倒好，一众人呼啦一下都去了。好奇和八卦，哪怕在上流社会也是只增不减。四个人被五花大绑的样子被人生动的描述了出来，瞬间就传遍了整个酒会，那个男厕一下就变成了观光景点。饶是女性也不禁将这事当作八卦新闻一般，跟身边的朋友说着，这可比普通八卦更加有趣。

唯一不高兴的，只有林家老头。甩着袖子，暗骂了一句“废物”，转身离开了酒会。但也并没人在意，大家依旧在津津乐道厕所见闻。

-TBC-


End file.
